


Sick

by Gabaidesk



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self indulgence, another fic i made when i couldnt sleep at night woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabaidesk/pseuds/Gabaidesk
Summary: tomo brings kai some homework





	Sick

Tomohiro sighed quietly as he stood on the doorstep to Shimada’s apartment. He had called in sick for the day(though Tomohiro doubted it was true…), but he still needed to receive the assignment they were given in class that day. Unfortunately, it was a printed paper, bot something he could just send through texts, and Tomo was the one who would have to deliver said assignment to him, as he knew where he lived.

How did he know? Simple! Shimada would always boss him around and bring him over to do his homework -and occasionally, some other stuff as well, like cleaning-. The delinquent was a lazy ass.

Tomohiro knocked on the door “Shimada!!” he called, but there was no answer. He waited for a few seconds, then knocked again. “Shimada? It’s me, Tomohiro!”

…

…still nothing…

‘Maybe he’s sleeping…?’ he thought, a bit annoyed, touching the handle of the door and pulling it, yelping when it actually opened. ‘Eh…? It’s open…that’s dangerous…!’ he thought, taking a peek inside the apartment, looking around “Shimada…? Hello?” he called again, frustrated when no one answered again. “Welp, pardon me for the invasion!” he stepped inside. ‘I’ll just leave this here and go…It’s not an invasion, right? Right.’

Tomohiro walked quietly around the house, deciding to leave the assignment and a note in the living room for Shimada to see later. The papers were set on the coffee table on the living room, with the remote control put over them so they wouldn’t fly. ‘Well, good enough…’

The boy was turning around to leave when he heard a low, painful-sounding moan from the other room-Shimada’s room.

He blinked and walked over without even hesitating, opening the door to the dim room, not a single light on, only the weak streaks of sunlight coming through the curtains from time to time. Inside, what caught his attention first was a figure sprawled across the bed, wrapped in multiple sheets, letting out low moans of pain.

Tomohiro took some steps closer “Shimada… ? You awake?” he asked quietly, not getting a answer. He stepped closer, finally able to see Shimada’s face; his hair was a complete and utter mess, which was weird to see considering how much time he usually spent on his hair, his eyebrows were lightly furrowed, there was sweat dripping down his forehead(which he blamed on the heavy sheets) and a bit of drool coming from his mouth. Tomohiro scrunched his nose.

‘Gee…guess you weren’t lying after all…” Tomohiro thought as he looked him over again. He stayed still before rolling his eyes, grabbing his sheets and pulled them away(careful not to wake the other up). He touched his forehead, checking for a fever, but he didn’t have one…why did he wrap himself in blankets…?

The brunet folded the blankets carefully and put them away, looking over his shoulder to see Kai reach around seemingly aimlessly with his arm, as if looking for something. He blinked and gasped quietly as a thought came to mind ‘Is he…looking for something to hold on to…?! T-that’s cute…’ he smiled thinly, and then mischievously, grabbing a nearby pillow and setting it next to him…success! He grabbed it!

“Heh…that’s really cute…” he hummed to himself and smirked, effortlessly pulling the pillow away again, getting a long whine from him. “Pfft~ heheh…” he went to give him the pillow again, but instead of the pillow he grabbed his arm

“Ah—!?” the smaller boy squeaked as he was suddenly pulled in, taking some time to realize Shimada had grabbed him, and had brought his head close to his chest, wrapping one of his legs on his “Eh–!? EH?!” His face went bright red, almost blending in with the other boy’s messy hair. The fact he was wearing a very open tank top was not helping at all.

First, he tried pushing him away, imagining it would’ve been easy considering he hadn’t made much effort before to hold the pillow…but, conveniently, his grip had suddenly tightened. Perhaps he was afraid of losing his new one.

His second choice was to try and wake him up, but how would the redhead react…? As of right now, he was pretty inoffensive, but, knowing him, that could drastically change very easily, especially considering Tomohiro had very much broken into his house, and was now shamefully tangled with him in his bed.

“What do I do…? What do I…?!” he paused for a second, hearing a ‘ba-dum’ noise. He relaxed slowly, sinking in on the noise of Kai’s rhythmic heart beats, his soft low breathing and warm body….’Ah…! No way! I need…to…’ he tried to pull away again, but had no luck once again, plopping his cheek against his exposed chest ‘…warm…soft…’ he felt his eyelids grow heavy, fighting sleep with all his might, but…inevitably failing.

He closed his eyes and dozed off to Kai’s relaxing heartbeat and warmth


End file.
